


NSFW/SFW Xigbar Headcanons

by chocokairi



Series: Organization XIII Headcanons [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocokairi/pseuds/chocokairi
Summary: I’m a self-indulgent piece of shit. These are nsfw and sfw Xigbar headcanons, I don’t know how else to describe this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter contains only nsfw headcanons.
> 
> These are just a few headcanons that I can’t stop thinking about. There’s bound to be more chapters later because saints know that I think about this rat bastard too much.

Xigbar will only say your name during sex, and even then he can favor nicknames. It’s not that he dislikes your name, but he finds nicknames to be more romantic/sexy. 

 

Some of his favorite nicknames are sweetheart, princess, and babe. 

 

No place is safe. This man will take you anywhere that’s even semi-private (including the ceiling) (i’m (not) sorry). Often times he’ll whisk you away to his room or yours, but that doesn’t limit the possibilities. After all, the castle is rather large.

 

Xigbar will always make sure that you’re comfortable before continuing on, even if it’s the nth time you’ve done it together. If he senses that you’re unprepared or uncomfortable with an action he’ll take a step back and wait, there’s no rush because he loves you and wants you to enjoy this as much as he dows.

 

He’s honestly a caring lover, opting for your comfort 9 times out of 10. That 1/10 is when you relinquish complete control to him, and he takes those nights very seriously. It’s okay, the pleasure always outweighs any pain.

 

Do not mistake his care for ease, oh boy can this boy go hard when he’s in control. Xigbar is definitely about equal pleasure for both parties, but he knows what he’s doing and intends to show you that.

 

He’ll offer you his clothes to fall asleep in after sex, which is nice because they smell like him and he does his laundry often enough. The shirt may be a little big but he thinks that’s cute, which makes him cuddle you extra hard.

 

Always expect cuddles after sex, pulled right up tight; you will almost always be the little spoon. When you are the big spoon, Xigbar will probably just flip over in the middle of the night to face you.

 

If needed, Xigbar will spirit you back to your room in early morning so no one (Saix) teleports in to give either of you a mission for the day. He’s got the time that Saix wakes up memorized as to maximize your time together.

Not a HC but imagine the safe phrase being “ceasefire” (i’m still (not) sorry)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are all SFW headcanons!

Xigbar will always joke with you during meetings in The Room Where Nothing Gathers, much to Xemnas’s and Saix’s dismay. However, due to his ranking, you and Xig get away with it.

 

This goes for missions, as well. Saix basically knows better than to send you out together, but in the few cases where a mission is too important for either of you alone, there’s no better duo. (So long as you actually attempt to complete said mission.)

Xigbar cannot go on through life if he doesn’t have a cup of coffee first thing in the morning. He also does significantly better if he gets to see and exchange a few jokes with you before heading out to his mission. Saix picked up on these rituals and allows for you both to leave an hour later than the rest of the organization (only because both of your results improve tenfold with the extra allotted time).

Xigbar will still tease you, even after establishing a steady relationship. Most of the time it’s at your own expense but none of the other nobodies seem too particularly attentive anyway. The times he’s in a bad mood are always the worst, though.

Xigbar smells like coconut and rum.

Xigbar’s only scar is on his face. His chest is bare, not a scratch on it. Most people think that he’s covered and he just lets them think that (because it’s “more rad”). The only people that know this little secret are you, Luxord, Axel, and Marluxia (the latter three thanks to a losing game of strip poker).

Xigbar always joins Luxord’s game nights, and often he’ll try to drag you along. You go with him almost every time, too, since he’s very convincing. The only condition that you put up is that Xigbar find out the game prior to attending, so as not to have to participate in a game of strip poker. Lord knows how Luxord would cheat in that round. 

Xigbar’s favorite world to do missions in is Agrabah. There isn’t a definitive reason, he just kind of likes it more than the rest. There’s also lots of high places and nooks to hide or relax in, away from prying eyes. You’ve only worked together there once, but you could see the sparkle in his eye when it was assigned. That mission wasn’t really spent doing mission-related work, but rather taking the grand tour of roofs and small kissing breaks every few buildings.


End file.
